Prodegies of the Leaf
by HalfwayParanoid
Summary: The children of Champions, determined to rise above the fame of their parentage, seek to become ultimate ninjas. Training, working... even stealing to get their goal. But when they tackle the Forbidden Scroll, are they in way over their heads?
1. Pranksters

**A/N: **

**Before you read this story, you have the right to know...this is a collaboration. My friend, Rotamis and I got together over facebook and wrote this via IM. We hope you enjoy this and tell us what you think of it so far. No flamers please, those will be deleted. **

**This is set after the Naruto timeline comes to an end and there are several pairings along with O/C's. I know it's a little short, but there is a reason why. **

**Once more, tell us how we are doing and excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

* * *

" One thousand six! One thousand seven! One thousand eight!"

The cool breeze rustled the leaves of the great lotus tree as Nendo Lee trained in the back yard of his home, jumping and kicking the dummy full force over and over again. His foot struck again and again in the perfect spot.

" One thousand eighteen! One thousand Ninetee-"  
" Nendo!"  
"Gah!"

Three Kunai whizzed through the air and hitting their targets, three different trees' spaced so far apart. The faint sound of huffing was all that could be heard in the backyard woods.  
"Once more, I know I can do this." the girl muttered, concentrating on her targets.  
Grabbing three more kunai, she readied herself then heard the rustle of leaves; the wind wasn't blowing in her part of the woods.  
"Once more!" she yelled before releasing the kunai in the direction of the noise.  
The sound of Kunai thudding in a tree trunk was all she heard before she felt someone pick her up and hold her upside down, surprising her.  
"I know you can do better than that, Kyrie."

" Jeez! Ishi, you scared me to death!" Nendo brushed himself off, turning his face in the direction of the noise.

Nendo was the ten year old son of Rock Lee, one of the teachers down at the Hidden Village Ninja Academy. His mother was Hinata, and she had died giving birth to him.  
Nendo was completely blind, though his other senses more than made up the difference. IN fact as he looked in Ishi's direction, he could "see" him perfectly fine.

Ishi scratched her head.  
"hehe, sorry, Nen. I just wanted to know if, well. You want to hang out?"  
Ishi was an orphan, a poor shinobi girl of nine whose mother was unknown and whose father, Gaara, had been missing since before she was born. She had her father's brick red hair, though her eyes held much more heart in them. And right now, that heart was in need of a friend.

Nendo blinked in his blindness, then smiled.  
" Of course, friend. I would gladly play with you. Let us see what trouble Kyrie is getting herself into."

Ishi grinned widely.  
" Okay!"

Kyrie saw only swaying ground and trees, making her giggle before getting dizzy. "Can you put me down, I wasn't even trying to aim for those trees."

The sky, once more, righted itself as her father let her down off his shoulder. "Oh really?" he asked, ruffling her blonde hair with his hand. "Well, I wasn't even trying to sneak up on you." he countered, giving his daughter a mega watt smile.

The sound of a door slamming shut captured both of their attention. "Kyrie, your friends are here." her mother answered before pausing and taking note of both her daughter and husbands grins. "Ok, Kyrie, Naruto? What are you two planning now?" the pink haired woman asked, giving them the 'look'.

Daughter and father looked at one another before yelling "Now!" and poofing out of existence.

A few seconds later, both greeted the ground with their faces.

"What have I told you about trying to sneak up on me? You know it always ends this way." Sakura admonished, crossing her arms while watching both daughter and father try to pick themselves up off the ground.

Kyrie was spitting out mouthfuls of dirt while clumps of grass and ground fell out of her hair.

Laughter was then heard across the clearing at this. "Wow! You sure ate the ground, Kyrie!"

Ishi laughed at her face, and Nendo had a mild grin on his face.  
" How's training, Kyrie? You ready for our first lessons tomorrow?"  
Ishi pumped her fist in the air  
" Ooh! I'm SO excited! I'm gonna learn EVERY jutsu in the world!"

Kyrie gave a shy grin at her friends antics. "Oh yea, I want to be like Dad!" she yelled while tackling her father.

"Ha-ha, I wish MY dad was Hokage."  
Ishi's grin faded for a short moment, before Nendo ruffled her hair.  
" Every jutsu, huh?" he said, changing the subject.  
" I dunno about that, but I wouldn't mind being a master of taijutsu, like my father!" He gave an enthusiastic thumbs up sign, his cloudy eyes shining with excitement.

Kyrie smiled widely as she watched her friend act just like her 'Uncle' Lee. She then notice her mother and father cringe at the exact duplicate way Nendo copied Rock Lee.

Kyrie laughed at them and looped an arm around each of her friends necks. "Soo..." She started, looking diabolically at them, "What are we going to do today?" she asked, trying to get her hint across to them.

Just like her father had been back in his youth, she was a trouble maker. No, she hadn't defaced the Hokage rock yet, but she was on her way there.

Ishi put a finger to her mouth.  
" Hmm... How about we bug the ramen guy?!"  
"Oh! Good idea, Ishi-chan!" Nendo smiled. He had been raised in both houses, and shared his uncle Naruto's love of ramen. Ishi just loved how red his face got when he was mad. She looked up hopefully at Kyrie, she considered her the leader.

Nendo put his hands on his hips, his own nice-guy pose.  
" Do not worry, Kyrie's mom-san, I will keep everyone in line!" He winked blindly in Kyrie's direction.  
" Believe it!" He added jokingly, getting a laugh from Naruto.  
" Let's go already!" Ishi hopped into the air, landing nimbly on a tree bough. Nendo followed suit, jumping onto the branch above her.  
" Come on Kyrie, it's almost lunchtime!" Ishi glanced at Nendo while he was looking at Kyrie. She had always thought of him as sort of a big brother. He was one of the only ninjas who really trusted her... and that she trusted back.  
" Pleeaase! I wanna see him turn red like a tomato!"

Kyrie smiled warmly at her parents before jumping onto the same branch. "See you later!" she yelled before running off.  
Naruto chuckled a little, "You know, by the end of the day, I will have a report about something they did, right?"  
Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, "She's _your_ daughter."

* * *

Kyrie walked with her friends down the street towards the ramen place, she then deemed that they were far enough away from her home before bringing their heads together. "So, what's next on the list, Nendo?"  
She knew Nendo kept a list of pranks that they pulled and haven't pulled: this only came about when they had accidently did the same stunt three times once. There had been hell to pay.

Nendo smiled, bringing out a scroll of parchment, handing it to Ishi to read for him.  
" Um... Ohh! Next is..."  
She fell silent.  
" The big one. This time it's the Scroll."  
Nendo stopped walking.  
A few years back, when they had made this list, they made a pact, that everything on the list was to be done. Back then, they didn't understand certain things about the Hidden Leaf. This prank was one of those:

*Steal the Forbidden Scroll*

*and take a jutsu each from it*

" L-let's skip that one, do it some other day."  
Nendo said.

Kyrie stopped walking and tapped her chin with two fingers.  
"Let's think on this and agree after ramen." she muttered. She recalled a time when her father told her about what he did as a kid, and the scroll was one.

IN fact, that was one reason why they even put it on the list. There was at least one thing that their parents had done, that they wanted to do, to prove their worth as ninja to them.  
" Yeah, I agree."  
Ishi coughed.  
" Hmm, okay!"

Ramen was as good as usual while the kids ate. They may have seemed like good little angels, they plotted how they were going to take the scroll while eating.  
"We'll have to wait till night to try anything." Kyrie muttered as they walked to their favorite ramen Shoppe: her ramen addiction coming from her dad's

" Ishi, you can do your Dust-no-Jutsu to get in without being seen. I can cause a distraction by "accidentally" breaking something. Then when you get in, take the Scroll and give us the signal. When we do, Kyrie..."  
Their whispers went unheard in the crowded ramen stand.

Finally after three bowls of ramen and a firm nod of their heads, they set the plan into motion, Ishi was to create a screen, Nendo the distraction and Kyrie the person to nab the scroll and high tail it.  
"We only copy down one jutsu per person and then sneak the scroll back in."  
"And how are we to do that?" Ishi asked, uncertainty laced her voice

" We say we nabbed the guy of course!"

" Just... give it back?"

" Yeah! we got the guy who took it, and gave it back!"

"Sounds like a plan, not well thought out, but a plan none the less." Kyrie stated while nodding her head firmly.  
Ishi looked at Kyrie; she like the plan, but had a bad feeling about it.  
"Is something wrong, Ishi?"

"I dunno... they're adults, and we're just kids. Can we pull it off?"

Kyrie looked at her friend for a second.  
"After all that we have done, and you become skeptical about this?" she raised an eye brow.  
"Ishi, I know it seems too much for us, but I KNOW we can do it, dad did it and he was by himself then. I know you can do it, it takes guts, courage, and brains to pull this jig off." Kyrie laid a comforting hand on her friends shoulder while looking at Nendo for support.  
They had to do this for their own selves.

" I agree. We are the children of champions, it is in our blood. We CAN do this."  
He smiled at nothing, patting Ishi on her head.  
" And Kyrie, you'll need a disguise in case someone sees you."

"Aww, WHY?" I don't stand out THAT much,..." she paused while looking down at her orange attire. "Do I?" she asked in a small voice.

Hahahahaha!"  
Laughter filled the small stand as Ishi and Nendo laughed in unison

Kyrie slumped in her seat, picking at her ramen while her friends laughed.  
"I know I don't stand out that bad. Dad managed." she muttered.  
Out of the blue Nendo felt pain in his arm before flying out of his seat. He looked up at Kyrie, who sat in her seat slurping her ramen, acting a little too cool for comfort.

" Kyrie!"

"What?"  
Slurp. Another bowl being set before her.  
Ishi's face betrayed her conflicting emotions that ranged from laughter to wanting to scold Kyrie.

I know it was you!"

"uh-huh." was his only answer, adding another slurp of ramen to the mixture.  
"Kyrie, that wasn't nice" Ishi admonished.  
Kyrie paused in mid slurp, "I know, I just...grr, really, I know I don't stand out." she replied, going back to the ld argument

Nendo sighed.  
" I just meant so that we could follow you, you know? We caught the ninja, remember?"

"Not yet, Nendo. Tonight, it will have to be an 'in and out' job." Kyrie whispered.  
They walked out of the ramen stand after paying and Ishi laughing her head off at the stand owners red face.  
"Now, be ready, tonight we strike quick. No hesitation will be accepted."


	2. The Scroll

**Well, no views or reviews yet, thats ok. For this chapter, let me know if anything is misspelled or the grammar is wrong; do forgive that, I am trying my best in checking over this thing. It's quiet hard. **

**My good friend, Rotamis, and I collaborated this story over facebook, so do let us know what you think so far. **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.**

" Ready, Kyrie-san!"  
Nendo whispered. He turned his face towards Ishi. " Ishi-chan, you ready?"  
Ishi winked at him, then softly answered." Okaydoke, ready when you are!" She gave Kyrie her fingers-to-eye gesture, then clasped her hands together, mumbling the names of the signs:  
" Dog, Monkey, Serpent, Hare..."  
Her familiar Dust Form Jutsu. Her body dispersed into particles of grey dust, still floating in a vague humanoid shape. In this shape, she soundlessly nodded. Then the dust flew formlessly to the ground, creeping slowly and almost invisibly across the ground towards the guarded Scroll Room. The Room had been built not long after Naruto became Hokage. Not deeming it safe enough in its old place (since he had been able to steal it) He ordered a new building be constructed, one that would take more skill to enter, and even more to exit. This Scroll Room was also built in the strangest of places... the entrance was a secret compartment located in the public baths.  
Nendo, hearing the dust moving across the ground, quickly nodded his head, standing up and preparing for his role... the distraction.

Kyrie crouched in wait, the only thing she could hear was her heart beating. 'Come on Nendo.' she thought before spotting him.

Nendo walked up to the baths with his usual gait, a little slow but sure. The evening light shone off his shaggy black hair, and he looked blankly in front of him, with white eyes exactly like his mother's, but void of their own light. Everyone gave him a happy hello, and a more secret, sympathetic smile. He turned to greet one of the students, when his hand bashed itself against the doorframe. He stumbled back from it, kicking a bin behind him full of water, which a poor woman slipped and slid over, causing an awful wardrobe malfunction that made more than enough distraction.

Kyrie winced at her friend, she knew that was going to hurt later. Stealthily creeping from her hiding spot she ran inside while everyone else was distracted.  
Quickly but quietly she ran down the hallway of the bath house when a thought struck her, "Was her dad a closet perv?"

*Yes. Perfectly on plan*  
Nendo thought, as he did his best not to step in the water, only to fail and fall into the hot water with a loud splash.  
" Yoow!"

Kyrie paused in mid search when she heard her friends yell. "I hope he will be ok." she thought while spotting a door hidden behind, "What the Hell?!"

*ouch! That is hot! But Kyrie will definitely tell me how wonderful my distraction was! Ouch!*

"I am starting to think he is a pervert." Kyrie muttered to herself while picking the lock on the door. The door was hidden behind a statue of a naked lady embarrassed in a naked mans arms. The worst part was the fact that the man held the woman's breast in his palm and their pelvises' against one another, but you couldn't see much.  
"This is just SICK!" she ground out, trying to hurriedly get the door open.

Meanwhile, Ishi crawled as dust across the bath floor, recollecting next to the only light source in the baths: a line of dimly lit torches. She signed once or twice more, then blew on her fingers. Soundlessly, the baths went dark. Well, almost soundlessly.  
" Ow! My hand!"  
*not part of the plan, but still distracting! Victory! Yow!*

Finally! The locks on the door tumbled and clicked, it was open. That was when the lights when out. "Thank you Ishi." she thought while silently opening the door.  
Swiftly, she reached the area where the alarm would trigger at any second and quickly and efficiently deactivated it.  
"Phew" she breathed while turning around and began her search. It didn't take her long to find it; they knew what it looked like thanks to her 'perverted' dad.  
Grabbing it she left the scroll room quickly, making sure she didn't trip any alarms along the way.  
Shutting the door once more, she felt Ishi brush against her leg. She swept her fingers over the girls back, letting her know that the mission was accomplished.

Waiting until she knew Kyrie had gone, Ishi drew in a big breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Someone grabbed one of the torches and lit it, dimly lighting the scene. Ishi was holding her head and sobbing, while Nendo lay on the ground, grasping his hand in pain.  
" S-s... Somebody hit me! And they took it! They took it!"  
Nendo hissed in pain as he stood up.  
*How authentic! Ah!*  
" I... I heard him. I know where he's going." He walked towards the open door of the baths, then heard footsteps behind him. "I have to go. No one follow me, it'll give me away."  
He jumped away into the shadows.  
Minutes later, the Hokage arrived at the scene walking up to the injured Ishi and his daughter Kyrie comforting her.  
" What happened? What was stolen from the baths?"

Kyrie hugged her friend, whispering that the scroll was well hidden at that moment while Nendo answered her dad.  
"I-I don't know what it was, but he ran that direction." Nendo said while pointing in the direction the guard who took off earlier went.  
Naruto nodded to him and looked at his daughter and her friend. "Did you two see anything else?" he asked. Ishi shook her head no.  
Kyrie had a look of thoughtfulness. "It looked like he carried a scroll, a giant one with seals all over it." she mumbled to him. She had to be careful, they didn't need for her father to know that they staged the scroll stealing.

" What?!"  
Suddenly, three man seemed to appear out of air behind the Hokage. One was Rock Lee, Nendo's father. The second was A young man with a gap-tooth and large goggles on his face. The third was Choji, a large and burly man with a pot belly and arms as thick as logs. Choji grunted something quietly to Naruto. The Hokage replied.  
" The Forbidden Scroll had been compromised. I need it retrieved, now!"

"Right! Konohamaru, you take the North forests! I will search the city, while Choji takes care of the South."  
The other two nodded at Lee, and they all disappeared.

Kyrie bit back a smile as soon as her dad left with the other three. "All right, we need to hurry, Ishi." she said while dragging her friend to the meeting point.  
"Nendo, better be there." Ishi murmured to her.

Nendo sat in the meeting place, a small clearing in the trees to the South of the Hidden Leaf. He was stationed in his spot, the highest limb of the tallest tree in the clearing, his neutral clothes blending him into the evening foliage. He felt powerful chakra in the distance.  
*Please be my friends. Please don't be...*  
Heavy breathing was what he heard from hundreds of yards away.  
*... Choji.*

Kyrie started sprinting when they got outside the bathhouse. Something didn't feel right all of a sudden.  
"Nendo." Ishi breathed, causing Kyrie's heart to stop all together for a few seconds.  
"We need to hurry, we can't leave him out there like that." she stated while darting around trees. Her speed was quiet good for an academy student thanks to her dad.  
"Let him be ok." Ishi muttered. Kyrie heard her and silently prayed to Okami for protection.

Kyrie came to a sudden stop when she sensed someone near the meeting area. "Nendo." she thought while tugging Ishi's hand, and pulling her with her behind a bush.  
The young blonde then saw who it was, "Choji." she thought.

Using his Blinded Byakugan, Nendo saw Choji in detail from yards away as he entered the clearing.

(more coming..l)

He put his hands to his mouth, shouting  
" Hey!"  
In slow motion, he saw Choji turn in his direction. He jumped from tree to tree, and was well into another tree before Choji could react.  
" I said hey!"

Kyrie allowed a small smirk when she heard Nendo, 'That's perfect!' came her thought while maintaining a hold on Ishi's wrist.  
Ishi had jumped when she heard Nendo's voice from a different direction. 'Be careful, Nendo.'  
"Just a bit longer, Ishi. Then we can read the scroll." She whispered in the girls ear; Kyrie made sure her voice was only heard by Ishi only.

Choji searched the trees. He knew this technique well, and it was only a matter of time until...  
" Come on, big fella!"  
" Ya!"  
Choji kicked backwards into the tree trunk, shaking it violently.

Kyrie cringed and stayed as still as she could: Ishi was trembling. That had been close, too close to them.

Nendo jammed the scroll in between two boughs, and jumped clear out of the tree into the air, performing a jutsu, mid-air.  
At the jutsu's finish, he poofed into nothingness, seeming to disappear in air.

Kyrie held her breath; her friend was taking a HUGE risk doing that. 'Be extremely careful Nendo.' she thought before tensing up.  
Choji was looking over at her and Ishi's tree.

Nendo landed in the bushes opposite the tree, making as much noise as possible.  
*Please don't notice them*

Nendo landed in the bushes opposite the tree, making as much noise as possible.  
*Please don't notice them*

Choji turned towards the bush, before finding herself tripping up over what felt like a gust of wind.

Kyrie smiled and stealthily moved over to another tree while Choji was distracted.  
'Ok Nendo, time to get rid of him.' She thought, grimacing at the big Ninja

Choji then felt a hard kick to the back of his head, which staggered him momentarily, he struck out, hitting something hard with his fist.

Choji's face was that of incredulous when he saw what he had hit. It was a small boulder. "What the heck?!" he mumbled before something slammed into his stomach: he didn't see it.

*another success! Kyrie will applaud me! Victory!*  
He ran up the tree's trunk, grabbing the Scroll and jumping to the ground soundlessly. He ran to Choji, and struck him in the back with the Scroll. He did not want to hurt him, only slow him down. And that it did. The Scroll weighed a ton. As Choji stumbled, Nendo ran into the bushes, grabbing Kyrie by the arm and throwing his voice once more, behind him.  
" Too slow!"  
He and his two friends ran in the other direction, Ishi's dust form trailing quickly behind them. He let go of Kyrie, letting her start running along.

They ran as fast as they could go. Choji was slowed down, but would soon catch up. "The hideout, quick." she hissed to her friends, sprinting ahead of them.  
The hideout that she had suggested was well hidden, they had found this out before. They could lose whoever was on their tail there

Nendo Ran as fast as he could, which was incredibly fast. Soon, Ishi grew exhausted in her form, and re-deposited herself on Nendo's shoulders.  
They all soon came to the hideout, a dark hollow hidden in the uplifted roots of a huge tree. They dove between the roots, finding themselves in their familiar and secret room, a small pocket under the tree roughly the size of a bedroom. Nendo lay on the ground with a huff, and lay there for a moment breathing heavily.

Kyrie tried slowing her panting down while leaning against one of the root walls. "I don't know about you, but that was the hardest I have ever ran." she panted, opening an eye and looking at her friends who lay on the ground.  
Ishi huffed and breathed out a laugh.  
The crunch of leaves caught their attention and all three became stiffly still.

" Choji! Did you see anything!"  
" I saw nothing! But I sure felt it!"  
" What?"  
" The ninja, Konohamaru! I fought the ninja!"

Nendo let a grin cover his face while Kyrie smirked and Ishi smiled.  
"What did he look like?"  
"I..."

" I... I didn't see him."  
" Whaa?"  
" He was so fast, I never saw him. He still has the Scroll."

"We need to keep searching." came Naruto's frustrated voice. Kyrie winced, she knew what that tone entailed.  
"Kahonamaru, keep searching again in your section, Choji, are you ok?"  
"Yea, I'm fine, we need to keep on alert though, the ninja was highly skilled."

They heard the almost silent tapping of footsteps leading away from the tree. Nendo whispered  
" They are gone, quickly, let's read one and get this damn thing back, it's nearly more trouble than it's worth."

Kyrie nodded and looked at the scroll laying on the ground for a second. Finally, she steeled her features and unrolled it, revealing a bunch of kanji.


End file.
